sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Conan Exiles
|released = May 8, 2018 |genre = Action-adventure, survival |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |image=Conan Exiles Game Cover.jpg }} Conan Exiles is a survival video game developed and published by Funcom for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game is set in the world of Conan the Barbarian, with the custom playable character being rescued by Conan, beginning their journey. Early access versions of the game were released in 2017, with the official release date for all platforms being on May 8, 2018. Gameplay The most basic premise of Conan Exiles is survival in the fictional prehistoric Hyborian Age. Player characters begin convicted of various crimes, sentenced to death, and are crucified under the scorching desert sun. The player is rescued by Conan, however, and as an exile must now navigate a harsh desert landscape, appropriately titled The Exiled Lands. Though large, this was initially the only biome available for exploration. The new update added a biome called The Frozen North. which added new elements to build, new armors and a whole new land to explore. It also added Star metal which is used to build strong armor and better weapons. An additional biome called "The Highlands" is expected to be released sometime during Q3 2017. According to Funcom community manager, Jens Erik, the finished game is expected to be around 53 km2. Character creation Conan Exiles features a fair number of customization options such as gender, voice, and several physical attribute sliders for both head and body. Many races may be chosen from including, Cimmerian, Stygian, Hyborian, Nordheimer, and more. More controversially, sliders for both breast size and size of a male character's penile area are also available. More recently into the beta test phase, muscular definition has also been added. Religion plays an important role in Conan Exiles. Players may initially swear allegiance to one of four pantheon gods, Crom, Set, Yog, Mitra, or none at all. All of the religions can later be learned from NPCs in-game. NPC acolytes can be used to later choose or change allegiance to a deity. Mechanics Utilizing natural resources, the player must manage hunger and thirst gauges in addition to warding off hostile enemies, including other players if participating on a PvP server. NPC enemies include savannah and delta fauna such as crocodiles, hyenas, rhinoceroses, and more. Fictional creatures such as dragons, dinosaur-like "shalebacks," and various undead also populate The Exiled Lands. A number of aggressive human NPCs exist in small encampments, villages, and the rare city. These human NPCs may be captured using Conan Exiles's thrall system. Depending on their profession, captured thralls can provide a number of benefits to the player including faster crafting speeds, exclusive crafting recipes, and melee or ranged defense. Additional thralls, enhanced thrall functionality, siege weaponry, and catchable mounts are all planned for release sometime in 2017. Progression Experience points are earned through successful combat, gathering, and crafting, as well as small amounts simply with the passing of time. Though lacking a formal class system, each level-up allows a degree of customization through the selection of attribute points and crafting recipes. Backstory The history of the Exiled Lands is revealed to the player by Warmaker Klael, one of the Giantkings, the ancient rulers of the Exiled Lands. Klael reveals that the humans once came to the giantkings as refugees, and the giantkings offered the humans the frozen wastelands of the North for the humans to settle. The humans built a city among the trees and practiced weird sciences and worshiped demon gods. There was peace and trade for a thousand years between the humans and giantkings. However due to human greed, war eventually broke out. When the war began, the giantkings created the bracelet, adorned by all players to bend the will of the human prisoners of war, allow them to understand the language of giantkings, and to prevent the humans from escaping. They came to rely on human prisoners to fight and labor for the giantkings. The warmaker is now unsure of the bracelets new purpose. Near the end of the war, humans revealed a new weapon, forged of science, smashing through troops and encasing the survivors in stone. In desperation, the giantkings created the ritual that summoned the Sandstorm, which scorched and destroyed everything in its path. This is why most of the exiled lands are now a desert like waste. Now all the giantkings are dead, except Warmaker Klael. After thousands of years, Conan comes to speak with the Warmaker and goes to search for the Serpent Ring of Set. Reception Early access In the first week of Conan Exiles s early access release on Steam, it sold over 320,000 copies. Within the first 28 days, it had sold over 480,000 net copies (after returns and chargebacks), which was 7,000 short of the amount Funcom had projected to sell in the first year. as of May 2018 the game has sold over 1 million copies.http://pr.funcom.com/pressreleases/conan-exiles-out-today-over-1-million-sold-2501619 References External links * Category:2018 video games Category:Conan the Barbarian Category:Early access video games Category:Funcom games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Survival video games Category:Video games based on Conan the Barbarian Category:Video games developed in Norway Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games